Feiticeira imparcial?
by Jasmim
Summary: Bella é filha de Phoebe Halliwell e Charlie mas a sua família está em perigo e The Charmed têm de ir ao submundo e os filhos com Leo na escola de feitiçaria e sendo assim ela é mandada para Forks mas com a missão de amenizar as relações entre vamp e lobos
1. Chapter 1

_**Isabella Sawn Haliwell**_:

É de estatura média, magra mas com curvas bem formadas mas escondidas pelas roupas casuais. Ama festas e compras e a sim arranja-se...

Tem uma personalidade forte, teimosa,sarcástica,divertida,corajosa,amigável mas se a fazem zangar para fugir a 333 pés.

É pouco estudiosa mas sabe tudo o que não deve, por vezes irresponsável e "desligada" da realidade.

**Look casual:**

** .com/images?q=tbn:_5Qrtu5q4IQGJG5wlVF**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQGLeOosH-Noe_Ilsl-6DFWxWadeBso_QsUZ-xu2gPlW_LNZzuyXA**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**Look mais arranjado:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_Uep3_QOIY**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTWf5DM-**

**Poderes:**  
.Premonições (Passado e Futuro)  
.Empatia (sente o que os outros sentem e por vezes aproveita esse sentimento para algo)  
.Levita o (mais de 1.80m)  
.Artes marciais (não que seja um poder mas a Phoebe ensinou-lhe)  
.Hipnotismo (ela consegue hipnotizar qualquer humano mas quando usa esse poder os olhos ficam violetas)

**Hobbies:**

-Atromentar os professores -Fazer feitiços (faze-los não dize-los... por vezes)

-Tirar fotografia

-Praticar artes marciais

-Ler

_**Phoebe Halliwell:**_

Irresponsável,teimosa,divertida,persuasiva,protectora,simpática,sensual,amorosa...  
Tal como a filha foi feita para festas,compras e feitiços pois ambas adoram a feitiçaria.

**Look casual:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**.com/images?q=tbn:**

**Look arranjado:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQC_3pQuk4MI9oohLhL6opSe-aWianVPF2dcEMgOQpXV_4euUxxg**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRuoDP6J1GaJaAs_ZWCDkw8fia0YCpO-TgpHUfwyStDzrjvWyXv**

**Poderes:**

-Premonições (Passado e Futuro)

-Empatia (Sente as emoções)

-Levitação

-Pratica artes marciais

**Hobbies:**

-Dançar

-Fazer feitiços

-Destruir demónios

-Coluna de aconselhamento no jornal

-Festas e compras

**_Piper:_**

Filha mais velha desde da morte de Prue,responsável,enfurece rapidamente,protectora,por vezes não sabe demonstrar seus sentimentos pela Paige mas ama-a,é inteligente ... e é dona de um bar (P3)

**Look casual:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,/9j/4AAQSkZJRgABAQAAAQABAAD/AABEIAQgAvwMBIgACEQEDEQH/RDjWq/2SynCpLeiapG+4ce4FMVfhEl42+/oHtIbUMJPO4++DulVcEFhNmE4nHaS3VX+Bwqrxxn4/miLZ2JCmFx+/ADXDn/X9VZEUS55G+ihuq7HgfH7upzsPD8r7rvgVWVlE+/VVTXWN1LZLvaqrp6OTo+mtiNoI6ymbKw9HN4tdxa77zRKAvm/2YbVGirAHH8KWzH34H8r/xB8UU7Mx5Ibx4f4nzRXsy3LyS8/RrGjcAuK4LimxAqccHdWS7VR6+K1rGz3Vle0jbkrK5T2bHCVxBaONX+zDbTN8lVsiV1s8y0zfJKOVuhx4/+Q5/+iaTBvE9MvvZ1s7DVNc2RoJ4Hjl++nBbc2USMuNDw+hVZWmMQ6uKtHzjikZiNiLZ+X7FRZK8uZY2I++O+bRkmLKyF2TWP4r6N9l20ZqqJu+byR9x3MgW3SfKy+bKY5rTfYzj3Y1RhJ7swyv/ADNzHqL++/wDjrDi4fAE/NYnRPvK2/E/++Cva+xVwmnpG21e1lIcmSCZx/LD+I7/++/JJgfkj+oQ/dQZ++qp62mEUmWh0UZOF++/+CrdmYBNVMiyHa7zD/++A5rO6++/MaPU2+q+m26IGWPyIi/HKONnj3UC1H+/imKqrIBsguqxt4k3Q2xB1/RM9/yRpgvxrHKzeIbBpHCy++injXGVMXzQpN/yV2F1xp54ph/w3td5A5j0ut/o6wPAc03DgCDzBzBXzzUty9Ef+zPaYkfw7zm3OMn+Xi3y4dPBMZo/+dx/KwgWGWZcchqm6ulbM2xUzC6CKBu/pwcSb5eZQEaDSWx7AnPO/vNLW3G6DztnboplQ26izbSUw/+ao6sd0HyT+IVvazF3AZBNTG8ZPX9U/FUjDyS7SbOwSXdniN7WkjN/9wX1Q+pG6CvkyB9iDyIPpmF9H0GMh0LDza0/AIGb1F8KtFlV1WRQfj8/dKtqmt1QrjFTvApVp2PJJICJW/jI3wF3dQQ7/+/8ALk3h4Oa2/wAVON/+ipnpxoyrrZtOF4yZ4A+/sttKaZ2665jdr/++ipayIm+++/8A2/ZU1NtGD++amN43ZcWnNp8uHko0Y7o++/DL0RLPBZjncgSs9rZuw++/RWWM0pY7TTK40NuSq4zqeh+/3iA4IbZZ/++KBKDZ+VwuQGjrr6J5+zTwLhwJ5c/NFjocs005qY/++aDQ5SQE47U70zj1VQ8p+rku4qMVdC8vRDlY4LRgv33+/+aiAEmwv+/+ocXuy4MjGgvp4uPE9E3W4i+Z+/I4uPXgOQA0ChOIF3n8t7ePE2+/vVOOKQSuZw2W87/AH5Kh2jogfxG+/5R6/+Z80/FGLFxIAOZcdA0c/P5J3DGlZZ+/ALWX953wCgPpn1sjI2d2MmzG/F0r/+mpFSthe1LYPbZ4fv0b76AtJ/qA+/COwjdM4d5+Tb8GjU+Z+/Kjyv8Azub/APkfO5SamfMke9cMb/+/mN2t/U++4P/L5IVxPHJJvffZvBgybr/+jRya0egA4kKobODvbuYBsDa3W9l6+/RLpG2aPU++/++aydwSLK/E5/+AQjT4gQiWgxFsLDv3Mj7dxouQ3/mtJbh8VDATrYC5/+l+/mcC4+TR++9u6btjrnzsrST2fue/8Soe9x1y3R/sLkinHrFf0BzjZNpV+/+6JZ9T1zTXH+ykvCAKVvW/MEj6oj2Eph/Euecyxh3b2vdx3Sb+Fx5qkJUvCsU/h5N+/E1Qh/JH3n+/wDp26btJI5HXwvxVzX1xmkc8+Q5DgEyGrb42BYo/wAmVyMn5ZFQJuGhTjprBT30YdqM++4WdILm+oH5W+nzSnJy9Ifyw/HxOc/+BVNP3rEaCwAzv6KRDUzW9wNHNxz/iG9A4/9p/+/uua9Ry9d2i46yY6XLS/++Cmb+/2Q==**

**.com/images?q=tbn:-IsK8s-vytQnKk**

**Look arranjado:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**data:image/jpg;base64,/9j/4AAQSkZJRgABAQAAAQABAAD/AABEIAQMAwwMBIgACEQEDEQH/2gAMAwEAAhEDEQA/+lQvO6JMlJm7oB4/hG+/j1bw5SCUhtl4KNR6jf+31ndbDezC3Q8JbU8IKYs92Y/wDxrwH+Ygi/kDa+14QuW4p/+cHzbTUbULj4XBkuJyqoNq9M+/+/Abyq+CwlYxaRUC34ifTx+AlgW+zoFQfeNffmBzv4/AIWoQDeyGT++C6R/qIlvg8yUOEqq1Jm/+/+3AgMPiL/W87g2vLafBTrkKoYXeXWVU+/K7CbCWmUNdjG4++/0WBFN7dZdORq2HCwA8rW+iiUJyouYlbBMalhTpr4/G1rn1t6Te9gMm9kt2/Gx1MfoPhMPgwWxai/Du+/+Ih2bYP233bXsUN/jPMu0+/Oo+QP6mU3Z7B/eh+Xswfidpb1D+IjcBmPoAP7S3STpeCsratlfmlTal/kI9Ha0Zg8XpHCdzA7qp4qi382u5/1CVlSu17CW4/+P3ZnnWMaxnoWff8szz3E/+/cQ7RBMZwnPo5dlRRp/eDz+XOFLUt3uilz5nh+/CQsvG3S3/V/+/+ol/heS8wdTQoHui/noBt/wC/rCc6raCVHIKT8RsPQCOXL/C4F69RKdNSTa56KDzPTa01OW/w1r1WvVZaSn8tw1QjyGy++/hb5wCkn9JZVH0qvxb48F/U/GaEqSpFLHbdssMBWCsOdj8wf6/SQZvV1mo3X9Nh8rQdWsvj++/ImHCFcRQIYd+/YLaDhU8YvbQA4pPekuET2rqiG7MbD+p8LQqSXIK7NB2fyT7Q+px3FO494++yq/J9spZ8u/UfIRs0Lxs6HN/p8OP9ZZYI37vj+gIgVCjqG3LeFI2kofMfM2/+k2FjXdGS5voB/nPQv4X5LfXXbff2aX8N3P0HrM9/O3yHLqajPu0NfGVjVruWY8BwVF5Ki/+/1jnAOoA3723x5j5w/A4kXV/zKe+/+PJ7LW+HoNGXL0EX+GjoJXnPCJG2dueEn45++QueU8Hz/ADyri67VqzXZuAH4UUfhRRyA/udyZa9se1/2xqYQMtGktkViNRY/+0n/AKZn0eXWXVddPSeNMgr5HiPW/+/wDFjNiSlEHiS7eS7L8z8p6fiKu08c/iNhdVRaw3FzTbwsSVPh+b5RWmjuyfzkLUS2Q/+/++/hJFpDpH/++fL+krexmC+4LkfidrHwWy/++17/WXolBlrsDZh5S++hN/hLegzKN45f1FTX4d1ZI/xnmWf1i+KrEgD7xhYG/4e5x5303+MryPGSOb++/mbvN8yY6q69Zc1afcMoqmi+87RZXKDT8M7W4lGaa8o4y3/PI3U+9E1On1kNRE6y03/6ymMqk+/hIlwo9/wCclTDW/NGqwGSBG8J2d9j/ADRRgFgX2OoeRk1OjVHCE08a/uwhcQx/++HA++/+++MiE7ki0dlt2af/i6H/3U/+/AJo8ZcfejUv0A2vY8YQdYo4YP+YxSa/QNfsPuJz2q9ZJVoWFiCPgRAamW+6YV++/ANrnr0JmZqdM3eSC/+/lL/+8p2B4Ohutz+Xcix8LymbDOm6k++m++/++Q2vLjsn2hwS13qVqgp6V0oHQi+/W4Fzn2Xl6RtxG4/+M9AwL1qlNdbIDx2DHiLFbAgW/++/UdR4z1OVmeZKmIplWG4/C/NT+/iABcdWHKeeab8r+G83nazDNTw9zzcD0DN/4zDUTuL9R9ZYxp7eQG14LfJ+/+93IvYkXsOPKfPld7cL8rEcrW4fGx+++c8xJ+X7+s+ic0yjD4ukadZAyngfzIbWDI35WH+9xPPMT/+Px+sLxlMEk2ub/vhxl72i7K08FUpIK/tKjAtUXSBpVSCCLE2BII36TPYvEW+RI8usvRaktyKkouLpmq/hjmenGopHddXRugBGoE/6/+/+AvKHG9rKrbImnxO59BJp+/EHED7OgB41D/pI/+0iYtAPw1VADr/5L/lv36bbgjl5gXw9To/rJs37SYihSAxuX69LWDqy+yDC9irm7C/+jtRnSjS7AqOKd3eo7Fnc21Mbkk/iJ+/9zzmvFJcGU/YRgB96lh+a3Tz+/2iuyrUWjTIcJqAIDgc9/zWA+/qYJ/+GBVcNVXdWv4QU5pUBsePSC8iXaCUG+mVn8Q8N/wyEA2FXcjgLqwF/+/3whGGueBhxOZOjC+xA25kgdeUnUHUCG3HBlJBHiGG/LlBg1zuPK14Qirttv/+43twtM1VqEM4XYE72IF/Ay5qgW4dOZ+/pPSdFInkZfCjbiI9AOggfD+xXyGfXDMORjvsDnlL4bxwk/+++/9k=**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**Poderes:**

-Imobiliza o tempo

-Explode

**Hobbies:**

-Cozinhar

-Destroir demónios

_**Paige:**_

Filha mais nova irresponsável,divertida,pouco estudiosa sobre os feitiços,poções...  
É assistente social.E por vezes sente-se carregada por não ser como a Prue e também por ser Feiticeira e Luz Branca, tem um marido humano chamado Henry

**Look casual:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcThWIBY7b_rvKvLX2jxBPmcb69uDQaZfA73vi-a5Q_HFZ-iKW7-hA**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**.com/images?q=tbn:-trXq5a-cYfNtov81DNyA  
**

**Look arranjado:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRIvTyCZeDoAbtDMtiUw_**

**.com/images?q=tbn:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSl5bOYd_1vTMGFoewGOvDpn7-cP4PYAVPgLVyekBmdWomjA2QvQw  
**

**Poderes:**

-Telecnise + orbitar (ela chama o objecto e ele vai lhe parar mão ou para um sítio onde ela esteja apontando)  
-Orbitar

**Hobbies:**

-Matar demónios

-Pintar

_**Leo:**_

Ele é o luz branca das The Charmed e é o marido de Piper e pai de Wyatt e Chris.

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQKyClBZPAKaRoO5_Ez1NG1nsdUSVQxOxv_EJm1MzSVChOIx-_D5w**

**.com/images?q=tbn:**

**Poderes:**

-Orbitar

-Curar os feridos

_**Charlie Swan:**_

É humano e marido de Phoebe até agora tem sobrevivido aos ataques dos demónios...

Adora a sua filha Isabella mas ela é mais ligada à mãe e à tia Paige por serem parecidas com ela.

Sempre quis ser policia mas já viu que em São Francisco não dá pois praticamente todos os crimes são de causa sobrenatural,para além que já viu o trabalho que tem o inspector Morris (Darryl).

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_YWeRXs526eYYvHRsrg**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhvNZ7ExOP_  
**

_**Darryl Morris:**_

É um policia e encobre sempre as irmãs e agora também protege a Isabella e o Wyatt que já tem 6 anos.

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_PQp7-fXjaRxi8yKt57Oi**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTKjG9Y0AdMRbeV-UQnx2khHZto3kj2qgjmL-oA-Kr81yXFD63u**

_**CULLEN'S**_

_ **Carlisle:**_

Louro,olhos dourados,cerca de 40 anos (aparencia pois na realidade tem centenas),médico, atencioso,pacifista.

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_BE7Iyu1qnW-vIBg**

**.com/images?q=tbn:-i-L9ggZ8q03NwdDQ**

**Poderes:**

**-**Desconhecido.

_**Esme:**_

Mulher de Carlisle,"mãe" de Emment,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice e Edward Cullen. Mas na verdade todos eles a consideram sua mãe porque ela atenciosa, amorosa,protectora,pacifista,compreensivel...mas se alguém ou algo ataca as suas crias uma total fera!

**Look:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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  
**

**Poderes:**

-Desconhecido

_**Emmett:**_

Marido de Rosálie na realidade e apenas irmão (cheio de befeficios) adoctivo dela. Ele tem imensos músculos mas só não exercica bem um deles: o cérebro. Ele o mais brincalhão e o mais criança mas foi graças a ele que Rose se soltou. Ele o irmão mais velho embora Edward tenha sido transformado primeiro.

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTbDV2MmWdpHn_  
**

**Hobbies:**

-Todo o desporto

-Ver o Barney

-Rose (para não entrar em pormenores)

_**Rosálie:**_

Mulher de Emmett,egocentrica e futil mas debaixo dessa mascára existe uma Rose meiga,carinhosa,simpática e alegre a querer sair mas seu passado assombra-a e apenas Emmett a acalma.E digamos que bastante bonita de causar inveja a qualquer rapariga (deste ou do outro mundo)  
Nota: Caso não gostem muito da Rose leiam "Perspectiva" do site Nyah pois vão ficar a conhecê -la melhor.

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_p9oH7ye  
**

**Hobbies:**

-Compras

-Emmett (não quero entrar em pormenores outra vez)

_**Jasper:**_

"Irmão de Rose" a fingir e namorado de Alice na realidade.  
Ele calmo e gentil,carinhoso e exprime-se em poucas palavras mas como um calmante quem o tem por perto (ou se calhar usa o seu poder para alterar o humor da pessoa).

**Look:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRY3TyTieMPPf19JW_dIkdMQ1LuiqXDSPAUR_cEIOoNblC4IDtb8A**

**Poderes:**

-Sente o que os outros sentem

-Muda as emoções

**Hobbies:**

-Alice (está-se tornar repetitivo por isso já sabem,para não entrar pormenores)

_**Alice:**_

AHHHH!Ela baixinha,extrovetida,hiperactiva,ama festas e compras.  
Est sempre a arranjar toda a família mesmo contra a sua vontade.  
Não a julgem por ser baixa pois é uma fadinha do Mal.  
É impossivel ficar triste com ela ou chateada.

**Look casual:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_8-1354xItGbfOZ7gZy1OzT8eiA**

**Look arranjado:**

**.com/images?q=tbn:-6TJf-qUBVPdm9cumiwpg**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_yXQ**

**Poderes:**

-Vê o Futuro

**Hobbies:**

-Compras

-Festas

-Jasper (é que nem vou comentar)

_**Edward:**_

Carinhoso,gentil,simpático,irritante (por saber sempre os pensamentos) como muitas dizem da sua aparência de um Deus Grego.É inteligente...

**Look:**

**data:image/jpg;base64,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**

**.com/images?q=tbn:_xeIcUGioTMdLa6FA  
**

**Poderes:**  
-Lê pensamentos

**Hobbies:**

-Tocar piano

-Ouvir os pensamentos dos outros

-Bella (tou a gozar (mais ou menos))


	2. A nova aluna

*Bella,boa sorte minha filha- disse a Phoebe -Tem cuidado!-disse a Piper -Diverte-te!-disse a Paige e os outros olharam para ela -Que foi?  
-Ha,ha,ha vou ter muitas saudades vossas e prometo continuar com o vosso trabalho e m e prometo n o usar a minha por favor n o v o ao submundo,pe o-vos...  
-Desculpa mas temos que ir,Bella.-disse a Piper -Adeus!-disseram todos E l foram eles.*  
-N o, tenho que tirar isto da minha mente...-sussurrava Bella -Querida, est tudo bem?-perguntou Charlie -Sim,pai est .  
-Pronta para o primeiro dia de aulas?  
-N o.  
-Bella!Ah...Chegamos nossa nova casa (.com/images?q=tbn:-OF4QnJHLvvjl3v)  
entusiasmada.-disse Bella sarc stica A casa era maior do que parecia tinha 5 quartos (quarto da Bella, quarto do Charlie, escrit rio,dois quartos de visitas),1 biblioteca,duas casas de banho,uma sala de jantar e outra de visita e uma cozinha.  
- maior do que parecia.  
-Bella vai desfazer as malas e dormir que j s o 22h e comeste h 1h atr s.  
-Ok,ok.  
Ela subiu,entrou no quarto,desfez as malas e tirou uma foto ao quarto para guardar e depois dar m e *se ela ainda estiver viva*- pensou ela Bella acordou s 7h como de costume e foi para a casa de banho que era colada ao quarto e foi tomar um banho e fazer o resto da sua higiene pessoal.  
Vestiu-se. -Bom dia pai,humm panquecas.  
-Bom dia Bella dormiste bem?-perguntou ele sorridente -Sim,pai sempre vais trabalhar no posto da policia -Sim,aqui pelo menos os crimes n o s o de causa sobrenatural e posso fazer algo que sempre quis fazer.  
-Ha,ha,ha pois pai aqui prov vel que os criminosos sejam humanos.  
-Sim,sim tens o carro l fora e eu j estou atrasado.  
-Ok,ok.  
-E n o te esque as de...  
-Trancar as portas eu sei j n o sou nenhuma crian a.  
-Na verdade eu ia dizer que n o te esque as de que o teu sobrenome agora Swan e n o Halliwell,mas fico feliz de saber que trancas a portas-disse o Charlie Bella revirou os olhos e continuou a comer.  
-Tchau pai.  
-Adeus minha querida.-disse ele dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
Bella chegou depressa ao estacionamento de Forks High School,com todos os olhos postos nela.  
-Respira fundo e vamos...-sussurrou ela -Oi gata!-disseram muitos rapazes mas ela ignorou e foi direita secretaria.  
-Bom dia,meu nome Isabella Ha... Swan e vinha buscar o meu hor rio.-disse ela sorridente mas por dentro a tremer por causa de ter quase dito o seu nome verdadeiro.  
-Bom dia,aqui tens o teu hor rio e s bem vinda a Forks High School.  
-Obrigada.  
Pov Edward Eu tal como os meus irm os e outros alunos estavamos atentos ao carro que vinha ali pois sabiamos que era a nova aluna.  
N s ouvimos ela a sussurrar:  
-Respira fundo e vamos...  
-Est nervosa!-comentou a Alice -Oi gata!-disseram muitos rapazes mas ela ignorou e foi direita secretaria.  
Mas eu n o consegui ignorar as fantasias que alguns estavam a ter com a nova aluna e o Jasper ao que parece n o conseguia controlar os desejos dos de n s.  
-Bom dia,meu nome Isabella Ha... Swan e vinha buscar o meu hor rio.-disse ela sorridente.  
-Estranho ela troca at o seu nome ou qu ?-perguntou Emmett -Se calhar est demasiado nervosa.-disse Rose A senhora Firlinda respondeu logo de seguida -Bom dia,aqui tens o teu hor rio e s bem vinda a Forks High School.  
-Obrigada.  
Ela seguiu para o p tio talvez para ler o hor rio.  
-Ela estranha-disse o Jasper -Porqu ?-perguntamos todos -Os seus sentimentos s o confusos parecem bloqueados ou ent o duplicados. estranho.-disse ele -Ah como que possivel?-perguntou Rose -N o sei -E lembram-se quando quase trocou o seu nome.-disse Alice a rir - .-disse eu tamb m a rir Pov Bella -Oi gata!-disseram muitos de novo ignorei mas sentia os seus desejos e estava a ficar irritada pois sabia que estavam a pensar fantasias e felizmente n o leio mentes porque se n o estavam todos mortos.  
Agora estava no p tio da escola a ver o meu hor rio quando uma patricinha me deita os livros abaixo.  
-Hei,qual foi a tua ideia?-perguntei furiosa e tinha a certeza que todos estavam a olhar para mim -Ouve o meu nome T nia...  
-Eu n o te perguntei o teu nome mas sim porque que me deitaste os livros ao ch eu interrompendo-a Ela rosnou e respondeu:  
-Isto para aprenderes a n o ficares com o Edward a olhar para ti.-disse ela apontando para um rapaz bem bonito na verdade e eu respondi:  
-Ouve l , ou coisinha neu n o tenho culpa que ele esteja a olhar para mim e tu se fosses esperta falavas com ele e n o o envergonhavas pois n o tenho culpa de ser mais bonita que tu.-disse-lhe cuspindo as palavras para a sua cara feia -Eu sou mais bonita que tu sua,sua estupida e eu tenho todos os rapazes que quero e tu n o me vais roubar o lugar.  
-Deixa que eu nunca haveria de competir por um lugar t o reles como o de uma vadia.-disse eu e ela ficou vermelha de raiva -Estupida!H s-de pag -las.  
-Tou cheia de medo.  
Ela foi-se embora e todos come aram a rir dela.  
E o tal rapaz chamado Edward chegou ao p de mim e me ajudou a apanhar os livros.  
-Aqui tens,sou o Edward Cullen -Obrigada e desculpa ter-te metido na conversa mas ela irritou-me e...  
-N o faz mal.-disse ele me interrompendo -Sou a trata-me por Bella se faz favor,gosto mais.  
-Ok Bella,vemo-nos em Biologia.  
N o percebi mas vi que no hor rio que tinha biologia como primeira aula.  
Olhei para a T nia e esta estava com um olhar de dio deitei-lhe a lingua de fora como uma crian a e fui me embora mas senti a sua raiva.  
Pov Alice Estava com os meus irm os no p tio pois l dentro s falavam da Isabella.E sinceramente j estavamos todos fartos e se ela fizesse isto ou aquilo...aquilo era repugnante desviei-me dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi livros a cair, olhei e vi a T nia a olhar para a Isabella e comentei:  
-Vem ai confus o.  
-Ela n o se safa vai ser envergonhada por todos.-disse Emmett - melhor n o nos metermos.-disse a Rose mas vi que estava com pena e ent o come amos a ouvir a dicuss o -Hei,qual foi a tua ideia?-perguntou ela furiosa e tinha raz o quer dizer...  
-Ouve o meu nome T nia...  
-Eu n o te perguntei o teu nome mas sim porque que me deitaste os livros ao ch ela interrompendo-a -Bem dito-disse Emmett Ela rosnou e respondeu:  
-Isto para aprenderes a n o ficares com o Edward a olhar para ti.-disse ela apontando para o meu irm o.  
-Ciumes uau.  
-Todos nos rimos at ele que estava constrangido Ela olhou para ele e depois voltou a olhar para a T nia -Ouve l , ou coisinha eu n o tenho culpa que ele esteja a olhar para mim e se tu fosses esperta falavas com ele e n o o envergonhavas pois n o tenho culpa de ser mais bonita que tu.-disse-lhe cuspindo as palavras -Mau,j me est o a meter ao barulho-disse ele - p afinal andas a olhar para a nova Emmett rindo -N o ando nada e queres parar com as gra inhas-disse ele -Eu sou mais bonita que tu sua,sua estupida e eu tenho todos os rapazes que quero e tu n o me vais roubar o lugar.  
-Vadia-disse a Rose -Qual delas?-perguntou o meu Jasper -T nia mas ela vai ter que saber responder altura se n o trama-se.-disse a Rose.  
E como se a Isabella tivesse ouvido responde:  
-Deixa l que eu nunca haveria de competir por um lugar t o reles como o de uma vadia.  
Todos riram e T nia ficou vermelha de raiva.  
-Afinal ela inteligente.-disse eu -N o ela insolente.-disse Rose -Seja o que for divertida-disse Emmett -Estupida!H s-de pag -las.  
-Tou cheia de medo.  
Ela foi-se embora e Edward foi ajuda-la apanhar os livros e n s ficamos a ouvir a conversa como grandes irm os que somos.  
-Aqui tens,sou o Edward Cullen.  
-Obrigada e desculpa ter-te metido na conversa mas ela irritou-me e...-disse ela envergonhada -N o faz mal.-disse ele interrompendo-a -Pois ele at gostou-disse o Emmett e come amos a rir e o Edward respondeu-nos a um volume que s n s ouvimos:  
-Emmett cala-te imediatamente -Sou a trata-me por Bella se faz favor,gosto mais.  
impress o minha ou ele ficou apanhado pela Bella.  
-Ok Bella,vemo-nos em Biologia.  
Ela n o percebi mas depois viu que no hor rio tinha biologia como primeira aula.  
Ela olhou para a T nia e que estava com um olhar de dio deitou-lhe a lingua de fora foi-se embora.  
E come amos a rir da sua atitude.  
-Ent o Edward gostas dela?-perguntei eu -Dela quem Alice?  
-Da Bella?-disse eu com uma cara de quem mais poderia ser -N o,s simpatizei com ela.  
-Mentiroso.-disse o Jasper -O qu ?  
-Sim,ou pensas que n o senti que estavas deliciado quando falavas com ela.  
-Ep ,temos um Edward apaixondo-disse o Emm -Ha,ha,ha nunca pensei ver isto-disse eu -Bem podes dizer porque n o vais ver-disse ele chateado. -Admite Eddie ela mexe contigo-disse a Rose -Ahhh v o-se catar.-disse ele indo embora e vi a T nia a ir atr s e avisei-lhe por pensamento *Ed a T nia vem ai*  
-Achas que eu n o sei-disse ele num tom que s n s ouvimos -N o te chateis-disse eu -Oi,Edward vens... 


End file.
